Amor Inocente - (Pearlven)
by Elvats
Summary: Uno de los pequeños alumnos de la joven maestra Perla, se ha enamorado perdidamente de ella y Perla al saber que el pequeño niño está decidido a conquistarla ante todo, tendrá que ser lo posible para detener este amor lo más pronto posible sin dañarlo. Antes de que se generen malentendidos, mientras que el pequeño niño cuyo nombre es Steven, está decidido a ganar el amor de Perla.
1. La pequeño enamorado y pobre profesora

En un salón se encontraba una joven profesora, la cual se encontraba hablándoles a sus jóvenes alumnos.

-Muy bien eso sería todo, cuídense mucho -habló amablemente la joven profesora.

Al momento de decir esto, todos los niños del aula se levantaron de sus pequeñas sillas con rapidez, todos salieron del salón con cierto entusiasmo mientras reían y hablaban. Después de un rato toda el aula quedó desierta, oh bueno a excepción de un niño y a la joven profesora, que aún se encontraba ahí.

-Qué es lo qué pasa Steven?, no quieres salir? -dijo la joven profesora, mientras se acercaba al pequeño niño de cabello rizado.

El Niño se encontraba muy sonrojado y nervioso, pero aún con una cierta expresión seria. La joven profesora noto esto en seguida. Para ella la expresión sonrojada del pequeño lucía bastantemente tierna y dulce, por lo que hablo en todo momento con cierta sutileza.

-Estás bien Steven. Me puedes decir lo qué sucede? -habló la mujer en tono dulce.

-Señorita Perla, puedo decirle algo? -recitó apenas el pequeño, mientras poseía aquella expresión seria acompañado de un sonrojo intenso.

-Claro Steven, puedes decirme lo que quieras -respondió amablemente al pequeño.

-Yo... , yo.. -dijo el pequeño niño, completamente nervioso.

Perla se acercó al pequeño y puso delicadamente su mano, en el peculiar cabello del pequeño, mientras que a la vez que acariciaba este.

-Vamos dime -habló sonriéndole.

-Usted.. es muy bonita.. y la quiero mucho! -dijo el pequeño completamente sonrojado, con una expresión decidida y sería -Quiero que sea mi novia!.. -apenas pudo completar, ya que se le cortaba la voz de la pena.

Perla sonrío al escuchar esto, para que después de una pausa hablara.

-Eres muy tierno Steven, pero eso no se puede. Eres muy chico -habló dulcemente.

Al niño se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, a la vez que todavía tenía una expresión seria y un rubor.

-No llores Steven -Perla pronunció dulcemente mientras abrazaba al pequeño, para poder consolarlo.

-Pero yo la amo.. -dijo entre pequeños sollozos.

-Steven eres muy dulce -la joven profesora siguió abrazando al pequeño, ala par que acariciaba su cabeza.

Después de un rato la joven profesora pudo calmar a su pequeño alumno. La tristeza del pequeño era contagiosa y tierna a la vez, por lo que se le hizo difícil romper el corazón de Steven. Pero era necesario calmar aquel pequeño amor que sentía su alumno por ella, en los siguientes días se pudo ver al pequeño Steven triste, desanimado, hecho que hacía sentir un poco mal a la joven profesora. Pero todo quedó ahí afortunadamente verdad?.

Después de una semana de la confesión, el pequeño apareció bien peinado y areglado en el salón de clases. Hecho que era muy extraño, puesto a que el pequeño niño, siempre venía risueño y completamente despeinado. Está vez venía completamente diferente e igual a la semana pasada al final de las clases, fue el único que se quedo.

-Profesora! -dijo con voz decidida, mientras sacaba unas cuantas rosas ya un poco mal tratadas de su pequeña mochila -Por favor acepte estás rosas! -habló fuerte mientras se sonrojaba.

Perla miro esto, y sonrío. Se acercó al pequeño y agarro las 4 rosas magulladas que le entregó con entusiasmo el pequeño niño, apenas cuando las recibió Steven hablo nuevamente.

-Una flor para otra flor! -dijo sonrojado y con expresión seria.

Perla soltó una risita y acaricio tiernamente la cabeza del pequeño.

-No te gustaron? -preguntó preocupado el pequeño a la vez que ponía ojos tristes.

-Claro que me gustaron las rosas Steven -respondio dulcemente, mientras le daba un pequeño beso tierno en el cachete -eres muy amable.

El pequeño niño se puso rojo como tomate, aún con su expresión de determinación.

-Quieres ser mi novia?.. -preguntó nuevamente el pequeño nervioso como la ultima vez.

Nuevamente pasó lo mismo de la semana pasada, después de "rechazarlo" el pequeño se puso triste, sacó un par de lagrimas y Perla lo consoló otra vez. Pero ahora supongamos que todo al fin quedo ahí verdad?, pues la verdad es que no acabo.

A la siguiente semana en medio del receso, el pequeño se dirigió donde Perla se encontraba junto a sus demás colegas profesores y decidió hablar decidido y a todo pulmón.

-Señorita Perla! -habló el pequeño Steven -por favor!, sea mi novia -casi gritando dijo esto mientras estaba completamente ruborizado.

No hubo alguien que no haiga escuchado al pequeño decir esto, los maestros comiendo se miraron entre si y luego dirigieron su mirada a Perla, provocando que está se ruborizara por momentos.

-Steven -dijo suspirando y en tono delicado.

Los maestros sonrieron al ver esto, y veían con cierta ternura esta situación tan inusual, en la cual su joven compañera se encontraba.

-Por favor, acepte esta carta -dijo con tono de determinación mientras le entregaba una carta, con dibujos y unas pequeñas letras.

Hasta algunos alumnos, les entro la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

-Steven ya te había explicado antes -dijo mientras tocaba el hombro del niño el cual ya se le generaba una expresión de tristeza en su pequeño rostro.

-Pero yo te quiero... -habló mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Después de una vergonzosa explicación. La joven profesora Perla nuevamente, creyó que la situación del pequeño Steven, el cual solo tenía 10 años, había terminado por fin. Pero justo al siguiente día, el pequeño se le confesó nuevamente y asi cada vez más seguido.

Perla no podía creer en lo determinado que estaba el pequeño, cada vez hacía más cosas, para "ganar" su amor. Hasta le había escrito una canción, la cual la canto para ella en su ukelele, era de admiración para todos los enamorados, nunca se rendía y cada día tenía una nueva idea.

Como ya era costumbre al terminar la clase, Steven se quedó al final y Perla ya estaba soltando su suspiro habitual.

-Perla! -dijo el pequeño -Por favor cásate conmigo! -recitó esto mientras sacaba un anillo de dulce y se lo entregaba a la joven maestra

Perla miro esta acción y comenzó a reír un poco, hecho que puso triste al pequeño, pero obviamente no era intencional de la joven profesora provocar tal reacción. Si no que se le hizo bastante tierno el gesto del pequeño.

-No te gusto? -preguntó triste.

-No claro que me gusto eres muy tierno. Pero Steven ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces -respondió mientras se ponía de rodillas, para estar cara a cara con el pequeño.

-Es que yo te quiero mucho y quiero que te cases conmigo -habló mientras pequeñas gotas de lagrimas salían por su pequeña cara.

-Steven.. -dijo con un pequeño rubor en los cachetes -tranquilo, te prometo que cuando crezcas, me casaré contigo está bien? -habló Perla para consolar al pequeño.

-Pero falta mucho para que crezca -habló entre sollozos.

-Hay Steven, ven acá -dijo extendiendo sus brazos en señal de abrazo.

Steven fue al abrazo y se quedaron abrazados, hasta que el pequeño por fin paro de llorar.

-Te quiero Perla, eres muy amable conmigo -dijo Steven separándose del abrazo.

-Tus padres te esperan, será mejor que vayas Steven -le sugiero con voz amable, a la par de que secaba las lágrimas del pequeño rostro sonrojado de Steven, y besaba tiernamente su frente.

Steven asintió con la cabeza, fue por su mochila y salió del salón. Quedando sola la joven profesora. Después de unos segundos se paro, puso su mano en su pecho y hablo silenciosamente.

-Qué es lo que haré contigo Steven? -recitó, mientras un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en su rostro.


	2. Impulsos de un espléndido Amor

En un pequeño escritorio se encontraba un niño que con mucha destreza y dedicación se encontraba haciendo muchos pequeños corazones. Con cuidado pasaba las tijeras por el papel color rojo que poseía, en sus pequeñas manos se encontraban unos cuantos pequeños rasguño, como si al a ser esto se hubiera lastimado una que otra vez.

-Ten cuidado con las tijeras Steven -habló la madre del pequeño

Steven paro lo que estaba haciendo y con expresión seria y cachetes ruborizados miro a su madre.

-Yo puedo mamá, ya estoy grande -habló el pequeño como si de una verdad irrefutable se tratara

La madre río un poco al escuchar que su pequeño hijo había dicho esto, puesto a que además de que el pequeño Steven tuviera 10 años. Su cara era demasiada inocente, hasta era un poquitín más bajo que los otros niños de su edad y al tener todo esto, presumía de ser mucho más grande de lo que era y no era así antes, pero por razones por las que la madre aún desconocía, el pequeño estaba más ansioso de crecer que antes, como si el pensara que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría crecer de inmediato o con solo decirlo con seguridad.

-Jaja, bueno aún así ten cuidado cielo, no quiero que te hagas daño -dijo dulce la madre del chico

A los pocos segundos de pronunciar esto, el pequeño ya se encontraba llorando y había dado un quejido de dolor.

-Que pasó?! -habló la madre preocupada

-Me corte -dijo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas

La madre fue rápido con el y se asombró al ver que el pequeño no se había cortado con las tijeras, si no que con el papel rojo que tenía entre sus pequeñas manos anteriormente.

-Tranquilo Steven, ven luego terminaras lo que estás haciendo -habló con dulzura

-Pero debo de terminar esto, para Perla -dijo aún con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas en pequeño rostro

-Perla?, acaso es la que me contaste? -le preguntó mientras sonreía

-Así es -respondió decidido con un sonrojo notable -ella es la persona más bonita que he visto en esta vida! -al hablar de ella pronto sus lágrimas desaparecieron y solo quedaba su habitual expresión seria acompañada de un sonrojo muy notable.

La madre soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que Steven seguia hablando maravillas de Perla, de lo amable, bonita e inteligente que era. Era tierno y gracioso ver cómo el pequeño Steven la describía con extremo entusiasmo, como si se encontrara profundamente enamorado de ella.

Pronto la madre comenzó a recordar cómo el pequeño ahora se peinaba solo y siempre quería ir con demasiadas ganas a la escuela. Además de todo esto, el empeño que tomaba para hacer regalos, siempre hacia una carta acompañada con dibujos de esa joven profesora, en esas cartas explicaba cómo eran los días de felices cuando la miraba, en como se le alegraba el día con solo pensar en ella. Para su corta edad, ya hasta estaba decidido hasta en casarse con ella, ya había hasta planeado como sería su vida con ella.

Antes de irse a la escuela, el pequeño Steven cortaba un par de flores para posteriormente llevárselas a su querida joven profesora. Para el final de las clases se dirigía con ella y se declaraba, le entregaba las flores y se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Por otra parte la joven profesora se reía y acariciaba su peculiar cabello. Pero para desgracia del niño siempre terminaba rechazándolo, claro era muy razonable hacer esto, pero no para el pequeño Steven.

Pero aún así el pequeño seguía, cada rechazo que sufría lo hacía aún más decidido de querer conquistarla, no se sabría decir si él pensaba que en algún momento Perla se cansaria de decir no y diría que si o talvez siempre lo hacía por qué al final del rechazo, la joven maestra acariciaba su cabello, lo abrazaba en ocasiones y en pocas ocasiones le daba un tierno beso en la frente del pequeño.

Pronto todos los de la escuela, profesores y estudiantes ya sabían del pequeño enamorado y de la pobre joven profesora.

Perla no paraba de suspirar y de darle ternura las acciones del pequeño, una vez el pequeño le dio un abrazo sorpresivo a Perla, mientras que ella se encontraba en una junta de padres. El pequeño se encontraba completamente sonrojado y serio, mientras le entregaba una carta y se confesaba.

Muchos lo tomaron esta acción de manera inocente y tierna, pero en cambio otros lo tomaron con extrañeza. Cada vez Perla sabía que tenía que acabar con este pequeño y tierno problema, pero como?, cada rechazo hacia más fuerte al pequeño y como lo haría si lastimarlo. Perla no soportaba ver cómo esa pequeña cara tan tierna se llenaba de lagrimas con los muy pasivos rechazos que ella le daba, que pasaria si fueran rechazos más "fuertes", como lo tomaría el pequeño Steven?.

No quería saberlo, de eso estaba segura sin dudas. Pero apenas se pudo salir de aquella situación libre, tenía que ser algo, acabar con ese amor tan inocente y tierno, que el pequeño sentía.

Como lo haría?, eso estaba en duda aún, pero debía de hacerlo antes de crear un pequeño malentendido. Ya para cuando terminó de concluir esto se encontraba aún en clases e volteo a ver al pequeño Steven, se le quedo mirando un rato y en un momento el pequeño sintió la mirada de la joven maestra y volteo para mirarla. Los dos, profesora y estudiante, hicieron contacto visual, el pequeño se sonrojó como tómate y le regaló una enorme sonrisa a Perla.

Perla al ver aquella sonrisa, igual sonrío y se sonrojó levemente al verlo. Steven dirigió su mirada nuevamente a lo que se encontraba haciendo anteriormente.

"Puede que a mí también me duela un poco, quitar ese amor que siente por mí" pensó Perla, para que después se sonrojara un poquito más.

•—•—•

PAX057: Gracias por avisarme compañero... xd


	3. ¡Acabar con ese Amor!

Como un disco rayado. El pequeño niño siguió confesándose sin falta alguna, ante su pobre profesora. Ya ella no sabía qué hacer. Los montones de regalos que recibía. Llegaban a formar una pequeña pila. Pero viendo que su amor no era correspondido. El pequeño comenzo a entristecerse. "Por qué no se enamora de mi?!, que estoy haciendo mal?!", se preguntaba constantemente Steven. Y como método informativo. Comenzó a ver varias películas románticas. Buscando "consejos", para poder enamorar a su joven maestra. "A su Perla". Pero no llegó a terminar ninguna. Puesto a que cuando los protagonistas apenas empezaban a insinuar que se besarían. El pequeño rojo como un tomate apagaba la televisión. Para que después mirara a los lados y se muriera de vergüenza, y se sintiera "culpable". Estaba profundamente enamorada, pero era la inocencia pura.

Siguió con sus "estudios" del amor, y en como "enamorar". Pero ciertamente no llegaba a comprender que el era un niño aún. El solo decir "No soy un niño!, Ya soy grande!", no cambiaba absolutamente nada, ese pequeño hecho. Pero nada se podía hacer. Aquel pequeño estaba enamorado profundamente. Y no pasaba un solo día en el que no pensara en ella. Perla era perfecta viera por donde le viera, y todo lo que hiciera y dijiera. Estaba muy bien justificado o era una verdad absoluta.

El solo mencionar su nombre. Le producía un sonrojo espectacular.

-Te amo Perla!

Gritaba sonrojado y con seriedad, mientras ingresaba a su salón. Y todos sus compañeros e incluyendo a la mismísima Perla se ponían ciertamente rojos. "Que alguien pare a ese niño!" pensaba la joven profesora. Mientras a un poco ruborizada, cubría su rostro en una de sus libretas.

Pero había cosas realmente buenas también. El pequeño Steven, nunca faltaba por entregar tarea y siempre prestaba atención a su clase. Estaba completamente maravillado. Mientras que Perla estaba con los nervios de punta. "Es hora de acabar esto. Pero como?. Yo no podría mirarlo llorar", pensaba Perla sonrojada. "Talvez si soy mala... Ya se le dejaré más tarea. Todos odian la tarea!". Talvez el pequeño Steven y Perla no eran tan diferentes de pensamiento..

-De tarea, tienen que resolver la página 23 de su libro de español -al decir esto la profesora daba una pequeña pausa y miraba a Steven -Steven.

-Si maestra -contestaba con emoción y con su típica expresión seria, acompañada de su típico sonrojo.

-Tu tendrás que ser la página 23 y la 24 -decía con cierta seriedad forzada.

"Lo siento Steven, es por tu bien", se justificaba inocentemente Perla.

-Está bien señorita! -decía decidido.

"Wow, eso fue duro" pensó Perla mientras suspiraba. Ese mismo dia Steven no se confesó como de costumbre y ni se quedó al final de las clases. De hecho fue el primero que se fue. Puede que Perla lo haya conseguido?.

Al siguiente día el pequeño llego temprano a su salón y se dirigió a Perla. La cuál se encontraba organizando unos papeles.

-Profesora!

-Si Steven?

-Aquí está la tarea y también hice la página 25 de una vez! -dijo con completo orgullo -solo la hice para mi Perla! -esto le decía con cierta timidez, con rubor en los cachetes.

La profesora solo se ruborizó y el pequeño dejó su libro. Para que luego irse a sentar a su lugar de siempre (hasta al frente de todos!). Perla ahora estando sola, dejaba caer su rostro nuevamente en uno de sus cuadernos. "Parece que no funcionó. Necesitara más?". Ciertamente no era así. No se redujo su amor por ella, es más el pequeño había duplicado su amor por ella. El dejarle más tarea lo hacía sentir "especial" y "único". Por extraño que se escuchara. Y la joven profesora después de unos días de tarea extra, así lo noto.

Eso era lo más mala que podía hacer. Que debía ser ahora?. "Talvez si se enamorara de alguien más!. Pero de quién?". Rápidamente miro a la niña tímida del salón. "Connie claro!".

-Hoy haremos algo nuevo. Tendremos un trabajo por equipos de dos -Perla miro a el pequeño y hablo -Yo haré el primer equipo. Steven y Connie.

Una vez integrados todos. Perla esperó pacientemente, que de la nada el pequeño se enamorara de la pequeña. Lo cual no sucedió ese día, ni el siguiente, ni a la semana. Parece que Perla estaba más desinformada del amor que el propio Steven. Ya que ingenuamente pensó que se enamorarían de la nada. Lo cual no era para nada así.

No causo ningún cambio en el pequeño. Perla como último recurso quiso convencerlo. Y al final de las clases a punto de que Steven se confesara, en su confesión número veintitantos. La profesora hablo con el.

-Perla!. Yo...

-Espera un poquito Steven -dijo interrumpiendolo, mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

El pequeño miro extraño esto y como Perla quería espero.

-Veo que te estás haciendo muy amigo de Connie. Hacen muy bonita pareja sabes? -dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente y se apenaba. Hasta la joven profesora se dio cuenta de lo extraño de esa comentario.

-No sabia profesora -respondió Steven serio.

-Puede que se gusten?. Yo los apoyare si es así claro! -seguía con su sonrisa claramente forzada.

-No nos gustamos!, mi corazón pertenece a usted profesora y a nadie más! -dijo el pequeño rojo como un tomate, mientras le daba un abrazo sorpresivo -discúlpeme si se vio así! -esto lo dijo con cierta tristeza, a la vez que se aferraba más al abrazo.

Perla al escuchar esto se sorprendió y sonrojó intensamente. Para que después sonriera y correspondiera al abrazo. Repentinamente se sintió feliz. Pero por qué?. Por escuchar eso de aquel pequeño?. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente sin explicación alguna. Junto a que le provocaba que se sintiera de repente extraña y feliz. Después de un rato se separaron y el pequeño hablo con destreza.

-Quisiera invitarla a comer a mi casa!.

La joven profesora se sonrojó mucho más al escuchar eso.

-Por favor diga que si!

-Si...

Se le había salido ese "Si" inconscientemente. Sin siquiera pensarlo. Como si hubiera salido de su corazón. Algo puro y honesto.

-Gracias!, no se arrepentirá. Mi mamá hace muy buena comida.

Al escuchar eso su sonrojo desapareció y se puso completamente pálida.

-Bueno le daré la buena noticia a mi mamá. Nos vemos profesora, la quiero mucho! -dijo esto sonrojado y muy feliz, en lo que abandonaba el salón.

Perla se quedo sola en el salón, completamente perpleja. "Le dije que si a Steven?. Esto esta muy mal!".

-Esto está muy Mal! -dijo en voz alta, a la vez de que sonrojaba.

Perla en la soledad de ese salón. Puso su mano en su pecho y sintió como el corazón le comenzaba a latir de nuevo y comenzaba a sonrojarse. Y todo esto le sucedió por qué recordó la cara del pequeño. Esa pequeña cara tierna, sonrojada y decidida, con su cabello rizado y alborotado.

Perla se sonrojó aún más y sonrío. "Espero no cambies mi pequeño".


	4. Beso Inocente

-Dijo que si! -dijo el pequeño sonrojado y serio.

-Enserio?.

-Claro! -afirmó mientras sonreía.

El pequeño no tardó en decirle a todos, la gran noticia que había recibido. Tendrá una cita con su amor profundo, la hermosa señorita Perla. Estaba completamente emocionado y feliz, nunca se le había visto así, y todo por que le había dicho que si. Mientras que por otro lado, Perla estaba aterrada y nerviosa?. Nadie la había puesto así de nerviosa y extraña. Ese niño le causaba muchos problemas, pero ciertamente en el fondo de su ser, le encantaba que le diera problemas. En toda la semana no dejo de pensar en aquel tierno "problemita" y de la "cita" que tendría con el.

No podía negarse ahora, todos lo sabían. Sería extraño y cruel no aceptar, después de todo es solo un niño. Pero resulta que este niño, la hacía sonrojar mucho, la ponía nerviosa y la hacía sentirse extraña. Ella sabía de su comportamiento, y comenzaba a tener miedo, de que fuera algo más. Algo alejado al simple cariño, alejado del simple querer, algo cercano a amar.

"Querer y Amar no es lo mismo!, Yo no la quiero, Yo la amo!" es lo que había dicho el pequeño, cuando la profesora lo había tratado de persuadir por última vez. El tenía toda la razón en eso y cada vez parecía que ella, una mujer adulta. Desconocía mas el amor que un niño.

Y ahora se encontraba pensativa. Revisaba las tareas en la sala de los docentes, y al llegar a un trabajo en específico, se ruborizó por completo y soltó una tímida sonrisa. Miro a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, y se quedó mirando el trabajo de su alumno Steven. Miraba su letra y la notita que el siempre le dejaba. Regularmente era un poema hecho por el mismo, explicando su amor y la belleza de ella. La joven profesora no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse todavía más al leer esto. Estaba segura que nadie la había hecho sentir eso antes. Siempre fue seria y responsable, e ignoro todas las propuestas de los miles de enamorados que había tenido. Pero ahora este chiquillo, la hacía estremecer y todo por su determinación por enamórala. Sin duda esto era lo que le preocupaba más, el comenzar a sentir esto aquel pequeño y tierno alumno suyo.

Un compañero suyo entro a la sala en donde se encontraba la profesora. Se sentó a un lado de ella. Mientras llevaba una sonrisa, a la par de que la miraba.

-Ya escuchamos el rumor Perla -hablo en tono carismático.

-Cuál rumor? -preguntó curiosa.

-Lo de ese pequeño -dijo mientras apuntaba al trabajo, que sostenía la profesora -es muy decidido no? -añadió mientras sonreía.

Se sonrojó de inmediato Perla al escuchar esto. Además de que le dio pena que la vieran con aquel trabajo entre las manos, sosteniéndolo con cierto cariño y preocupación.

-Si... Si lo es.

-Me cae muy bien ese chiquillo -hablo mientras, sacaba de sus portafolios unos trabajos.

Perla se quedó en silencio mirando el trabajo del pequeño, solo para que después sonriera y hablara con cierto rubor en sus cachetes.

-A mí también me cae muy bien -casi lo dijo murmurando, a la vez de que se guardaba el trabajo de Steven para ella. Separándolo de los otros trabajos.

Todos tomaban la situación de la profesora, como algo gracioso y tierno, y también ella lo había tomado así en su momento. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, comenzó a verlo de otra manera diferente.

Ya para el día de la "cita", termino en la casa del pequeño. Tocando la puerta tímidamente con un vestido bonito y precioso, esperando que le abrieran, sonrojada, mirando a todas partes avergonzada de lo que hacía. No estaba haciendo nada malo, pero sintió que el solo hecho de estar ahí, fuera como pecar. Después de unos minutos de haber tocado la puerta, al fin le abrió el pequeño. Estaba bien cambiado y bien peinado, se veía nervioso, con un aspecto serio y rojo como un tomate.

-Perla, me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación. Muchas gracias por venir -dijo mientras la miraba con seriedad, solo para que después añadiera con un tono nervioso -Se ve muy bonita - a la par de que decía esto, miraba sus pies todavía rojo como tomate.

Perla se sonrojó, le regaló una sonrisa y acaricio suavemente su cabellera.

-Eres muy amable Steven, gracias.

Al terminar de decir esto entraron los dos, y Perla conoció a los padres de Steven. Los cuales eran personas muy amables y dulces. Pero eso si, como a muchos otros les divertía la situación de la profesora y del pequeño. Lo tomaban de la misma manera y hará lo apoyaban. Tanto que ayudaban a su hijo a conquistarla. Con el propósito de poder crear sonrisas y sonrojos. Perla no se lo creía, "En que mundo vivirán estos dos?. Y por que termine viniendo?", pensaba mientras veía a los padres hablar, extrañada de la inocencia de los mismos, que la incomodaban. Para ellos ciertamente era un juego, algo imposible de lograr e inocente.

Perla sabía que lo veían así. Como si se tratara de un amor tonto y pasajero. Extrañamente esto le molesto un poquito. Pero pronto su enojo cambio a ese sentimiento extraño que comenzaba a sentir. Todo por qué miro al pequeño, y este al sentir la mirada, la volteo a ver y le sonrío sonrojado.

-En que piensas Perla? -preguntó el pequeño curioso, mientras le esbozaba aquella pequeña sonrisa.

-En nada Steven -dijo mientras se sonrojaba todavía más.

Durante la comida el pequeño miraba a Perla, anonadado de su belleza hasta para comer. El pequeño no se mostró tan decidido en esta ocasión, a penas podía creer que su amor profundo había aceptado la invitación. Justo después de acabar de comer, los dos hablaron con inocencia y timidez. Como si de dos niños se tratara, y no de una mujer adulta y un niño. Cada comentario de Steven la hacía sonreír y lo mismo pasaba al revés.

Una lástima para el pequeño, pero todo acabo. Todo pasó tan rápido para el, y solo sabía que era uno de los días más felices de su corta vida. Perla se despidió de los padres de Steven, y el pequeño decidido acompañarla a la puerta.

-Fue muy lindo Steven, gracias por la invitación -dijo Perla sonriente -Te veré el Lunes en la escuela.

-Espere! -hablo en tono alto el pequeño.

-Si Steven?

-Yo la amo Perla! -dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Perla miro al pequeño con tristeza y con rubor, mientras correspondia cálidamente al abrazo.

-Steven... Por qué haces esto siempre?.

El pequeño miro hacia arriba en dirección a su profesora, con mirada decidida. Para que después hablara.

-Por que la amo!.

Perla mostró una sonrisa, pero su expresión era triste..

-Eres muy tierno Steven, cada vez me lo haces más difícil. Pero no podemos estar juntos si "quisiera", la edad es un problema.

-Yo no le veo ningún problema. La edad no importa!.

-Claro que importa Steven.

-No!, no es cierto! -dijo entre lágrimas y pequeños sollozos.

Perla rápidamente se puso a su altura, y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ella ya no podía verlo triste, le partía el corazón.

-No llores por favor -hablo perla con tristeza -no llores mi pequeño... -añadió mientras se le cristalizaban sus ojos, y comenzaba a brotar la primera lágrima en su rostro.

Ahora le dolía ese hecho extrañamente, ahora le dolía la misma verdad por la cuál Steven lloraba todos los días.

El pequeño Steven pronto noto que su querida Perla lloraba junto a el, y eso lo hizo entristeció todavía más.

-Lo siento!, lo siento, lo siento Perla... -se disculpaba el pequeño, ahora entre mares de lagrimas. Pensaba que habia provocado el llorar de Perla -No llore!, ya no la amare si no quiere!, pero no llore! -dijo entre sollozos. Aunque no pudiera dejar de amarla aunque quisiera.

-No!, no dejes de amarme mi pequeño!. Por favor no dejes de amarme... -dijo esto último en un murmullo.

Pobre niño, pobre pequeño. Esto es el precio del amor profundo?. Esto es el precio por amar a alguien?. Y si es así, por qué la gente quiere amar como en las películas, si luego se tiene que sufrir?. Fue lo que se pregunto aquel niño y ciertamente se lo pregunto Perla de igual manera, todavía abrazados, entre lágrimas.

Perla agarro la cara del pequeño con delicadeza, lo miró a los ojos, y le dio un beso en la frente. El pequeño se calmo casi inmediatamente por la acción.

-Te amo Perla. No se por que, pero no puedo evitar amarte... -dijo mientras se aferraba más al abrazo

-Yo también te quiero Steven...

-Lo dice de verdad?.

-Claro.

Steven se sonrojó y le sonrío, mientras todavía poseía lágrimas en su pequeño rostro.

-Gracias.

Los corazones de los dos latieron con fuerza, mientras se abrazaban con dulzura. Pasó un rato y pararon de llorar. Se sintieron felices por fin, y los segundos se volvieron lentos y reconfortantes. Provocando que los dos se fundieran mucho más en aquel abrazo. Ya cuando se separaron, se miraron y se regalaron una sonrisa, mientras se sonrojaban a más no poder.

-Nunca la dejaré de amar.

-Espero que no mi pequeño.

Perla se dirigió para darle otro beso en la frente, pero rápidamente el pequeño agarro con delicadeza su rostro y le plantó un pequeño beso torpe y tierno en los labios. No duró ni 4 segundos, pero para los dos pareció mucho más que 4 segundos. Perla se separó de inmediato roja como tomate, mientras que Steven se quedó quieto.

-Steven!.

El pequeño miro rápidamente a otro lado avergonzado por su acción. Fue un pequeño impulso, algo involuntario.

-Perdóneme -dijo en tono triste.

Perla miro a el pequeño y acaricio su cabello tiernamente. Pensó en lo que hizo y lo dejo pasar, es solo un beso después de todo no?. Un beso realmente significativo y dulce.

-No hay nada de que perdonar Steven, no te preocupes...

Se despidieron al fin y Perla termino por irse. De camino a casa, pensando en lo sucedido. La joven profesora sonrojada, tocó levemente sus labios y sonrío al recordar aquel momento. Definitivamente ahora se había enamorado.

"Qué es lo que haré contigo Steven?", pensó con calidez y dulzura.


	5. ¡¿Qué se trae con El Niño!

Un pequeño y una joven profesora, se encontraban dentro de un salón de clases, en horario de receso. Se encontraban comiendo mientras hablaban de todo tipo de curiosidades e intercambiaban una que otra pequeña anécdota graciosa. Los dos no dejaban de dedicarse sonrisas leves y sonrojos.

Era el cuarto día consecutivo, en el cuál los dos se tomaban el receso para encontrarse y charlar un poco. Steven dejando de lado sus juegos y sus amigos (aunque solo tuviera pocos), y Perla dejando de lado a sus compañeros de trabajo, con los que hablaba y comía habitualmente. Resultaba que aquellos dos, disfrutaban mucho más de su tiempo juntos, que con las otras personas de su misma edad.

Era increíble y extraño a la vez que algo así pasara, y la joven profesora ciertamente lo sabía. Se apenaba de ese hecho tan bochornoso para ella. Como era posible que una mujer estuviera así con un niño?. Mientras que el pequeño no dejaba de sonreír y estar feliz. Todo parecía salirle de maravilla, y su felicidad resultaba contagiosa.

Todos comenzaron a ver esto como algo extraño. Antes lo vieron divertido pero. No pensaron que aquella profesora se pasara tanto de la raya. Oh por lo menos es lo comenzaban a pensar algunas personas, estudiantes y profesores.

"Viste que la profesora está, come con aquel niño loco?.", "Perla se ve un poco extraña no?, ya ni viene a comer con nosotros y está hablando mucho del niño ese", "Qué es lo qué harán esos dos solos?". Rumores malos comenzaron a inundar la escuela. Decían que Perla se besuqueaba con el pequeño e inocente Steven, que era toda una roba niños y otras cosas más descabelladas. Y la realidad era que solo hablaban con Inocencia, y apenas se agarraban las manos y se daban uno que otro abrazo cariñoso.

Basto con solo una semana, para que la situación antes cariñosa de aquellos dos, ya no lo fuera más. Y los murmullos incómodos y molestos se hicieron presentes en la vida de los dos. Pero más específicamente con el pequeño.

-Hey Steven, te estabas besuqueando con la profesora verdad?. Dicen que está bien loca, no deberías de hacer eso.

El pequeño molesto miro al compañero que le había dicho esto y hablaba con seriedad, y la "dureza" que a penas pudo dar.

-No digas eso!. Ella es la mujer más preciosa y buena de este mundo! -habló el pequeño molesto.

Al solo decir esto, todos se comenzaban a reír, y Steven comenzaba a decir más cosas asombrosas de su profundo amor, a la vez que la defendía con su alma y cuerpo.

Perla estaba completamente perdida con el tema de los rumores. Solo se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo y hablar con Steven. Mientras que el pequeño no se animaba a decirle lo que el escuchaba y lo que le decían. A veces se presentaba en el salón triste y corría a los brazos de su joven profesora para que lo consolará.

No podía entender por qué todos habían cambiado tan rápido, si hace tan solo unos días nadie decía nada, y si decían era palabras de apoyo (de juego obviamente). Le dolía que hablaran así de "su Perla". Incluso se metió en una pequeña pelea (solo de empujones) con alguien mayor que el, por qué le dijo a su joven maestra que era una criminal. Eso no podía tolerarlo ni un poquito, ella era la persona más dulce y buena que había conocido, y nadie podía decirle nada.

Lo bueno que la joven profesora no se había enterado de todo esto de momento. Pero al final como siempre se termino enterando de "esos" rumores.

Ella se encontraba calificando trabajos en la sala de profesores, cuando el director de la escuela entro y tomó asiento en donde se encontraba la joven profesora Perla.

-Creo que ya sabes de los rumores no?.

-Si, no puedo creer lo que se inventan estos niños -respondió algo molesta.

El director se quedó serio y no dijo nada mientras la miraba con extrañeza. Perla al sentir aquella mirada hablo.

-Qué es lo qué pasa?. No lo creerá verdad?.

-Se que son falsos, usted no es así claro. Pero el problema es que si parece que fuera real para los otros.

-Disculpe? -pregunto Perla confundida.

-Es que últimamente se ve muy unida al niño, y hasta los otros profesores se preguntan. "Qué se trae con El Niño?", sabe?. Si eso sigue los padres se enteraran y no nos irá nada bien que se enteren de esos rumores.

-Los cuales son falsos.

-Si pero, serán reales para los otros. Ya sabe cómo es la gente.

-Bueno y que es lo que sugiere?.

-Primero debería de volver a almorzar con compañeros profesores.

Perla soltó un pequeño suspiro, no le gusto esa idea mucho, pero por lo menos eso terminaría con el problema no?.

-Está bien, volveré con los profesores.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Pero también no solo sera eso, la tendremos que cambiar de salón y deberá de no hablarle a su alumno Steven, por qué lo otro no será suficiente claro.

-Qué?! -hablo preocupada la joven profesora.

El director al escuchar esto, miro de inmediato a la profesora desconcertado. Perla al darse cuenta de su contestación, bajo la mirada y hablo en tono más moderado.

-Lo siento... Pero creo que eso no está bien.

-No está bien claro, pero es lo necesario. Es lo que se debe hacer, y si no siente nada por ese niño, lo va tener que hacer.

Después de decir esto, el director se levantó de la silla y se fue. Mientras que Perla se encontraba inerte y triste. No le gustaba la idea para nada, pero es lo que tenía que hacer. Y al aceptar que eso debía y tenía que pasar. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y en la mesa en donde estaba saco una que otra lágrima por el pequeño, por su pequeño Steven.

Parece que esta vez sí tenía que acabar con ese pequeño amor, el amor profundo que sentía el pequeño y el amor inocente que sentía la pobre profesora. Sin dudas el pequeño no lo tomaría nada bien esto, y a decir verdad también Perla.


	6. Quiero hacerla sonreír

Después de la platica con el director, no dejó de pensar durante todo el día en el pequeño. En como Steven reaccionaria a esto, en como lo llevaría y como se sentiría ella al no escuchar su confesión de siempre y ver esa cabellera alborotada con esa gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Tan solo llegar a su casa, aquella joven profesora con rostro triste y mirada caída, se dirigió a su cuarto. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y después de un largo silencio, comenzó a llorar de repente sin explicación alguna para ella. Obviamente lloraba por el pequeño, pero ella misma se desconcertaba de estar llorando por algo así. Mientras sus lágrimas brotaban en su delicado rostro, no dejó de pensar en como ella misma ahora sobreviviría, además de que se culpaba por pensar en algo como eso.

Todo lo que duró para que el día terminase, lo paso con tristeza y con unas cuantas lagrimas en las mejillas. La pobre joven profesora, al final optó por tener una actitud mejor a la fuerza y fingir que aquello no le importaba del todo. Ajustarse a lo que debía de ajustarse.

Y así resultaron las cosas. Perla la cambiaron de salón, dejo de almorzar con el pequeño y con todo el dolor de su corazón, se dedico a evitarlo y hasta ignorarlo. El pobre Steven no se lo tomó nada bien esto. Al principio creyó que se encontraba triste por algo y decidido como siempre, decidió a animarla. "Animarla con que?" pensó el pequeño, solo para que después se le presentara una idea muy buena, "La haré reír! Así estará animada y podré ver su bella sonrisa de nuevo".

Por lo que, después de la escuela, Steven fue directamente a la librería más cercana que encontró. Fue con una de las empleadas que más le dio confianza del lugar. Una adolescente casi o tal vez una muy joven adulta, tenía una cabellera peculiar teñida de azul y parecía ser amable y confiable a simple vista. Una vez le hablara con vergüenza y timidez al no estar tan acostumbrado a hablar con extraños y le preguntó.

-Disculpe señorita... Me ayudaría a encontrar algún libro de chistes? -preguntó avergonzado y algo temeroso.

La joven empleada miro con curiosidad tal petición y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de aquel niño.

-Claro, solo déjame ver -la señorita miro alrededor del local y hablo con tono un poco elevado dirigiéndose a otra de las empleadas la cuál traía lentes -Peridot!.

-No hables tan fuerte, estoy aquí -se quejó la otra que se encontraba ahí.

Se dirigió a donde yacían el pequeño y la joven de cabellera azul. Y al estar parada a un lado de aquellos dos, hablo con cierto tono algo molesto.

-Qué es lo qué pasa Lapis?.

-Tenemos libros de chistes o algo por el estilo?.

-Claro que tenemos. De qué tipo de chistes quieres? -preguntó aquella joven al pequeño.

Steven se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dudaba en contestar, probablemente por la vergüenza o por qué su madre le había dicho que no hablará con extraños, aunque aquí no aplicará eso del todo.

-Y bien pequeño?. Qué es lo que buscas? -hablo en tono delicado Lapis, mientras colocaba su mano suavemente en el hombro de Steven.

-Yo... No lo sé... -dijo nervioso, miro en dirección a sus pequeños pies y después de un corto silencio agregó por fin, a la vez de que sus cachetes estaban ruborizados -Yo solo quiero hacer reír a alguien... Oh tan siquiera hacerla sonreír...

Las dos empleadas se quedaron inertes y en silencio al oír eso, para que después sus mejillas se tornaran un poco rojas y en sus mentes gritaran de lo tierno que se veía aquel niño de cabello despeinado y de rostro Inocente e ingenuo.

Steven ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de nuevo al ninguna respuesta de la esas dos, estaba a punto de huir del lugar, pero algo lo detuvo y se quedó ahí mismo. Debía aguantar por su Perla, debía hacerlo por "ella".

-Bueno pues qué tal si no acompañas... -dijo la joven de cabellera azul, mientras todavía seguía con un ligero rubor.

Peridot solo sonrió y Steven siguió a esas dos a una estantería pequeña del lugar, en la cual yacían pequeños libros de comedia. La empleada de los anteojos comenzo a buscar y a recitar los títulos que tenían.

-Bueno tenemos: "Comedia negra (con dobles sentidos)", "Comedia para morirse", "Chistes de doble sentido", "Chistes para sin vergüenzas"... Jesus... - se detuvo al llegar a un libro en específico y hablo -Bueno este no lo podrás leer hasta que crezcas...

-Qué tal este -hablo Lapis, mientras le entregaba un pequeño librito al pequeño.

Steven lo tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó frente aquellas dos.

-"Fabulosos Chistes (Sin Doble sentidos)" -el pequeño miro a las dos empleadas y pregunto curioso -Este es gracioso?.

-Claro que si... Oh eso supongo -contestó de inmediato Lapis.

-Entonces, me lo llevaré!.

Las dos jóvenes sonrieron levemente, Lapis y Peridot, lo llevaron al mostrador. Y en lo que pagaba el pequeño, la joven de cabellera azul le preguntó.

-Y como te llamas pequeño?.

-Me llamo Steven, es un placer, y no soy pequeño!

-Oh lo siento -hablo Lapis mientras sonreía -Igual es un placer Steven, yo soy Lapis y esa cuatro ojos de ahí, es Peridot.

-Huy si, muy graciosa, eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? -preguntó Peridot molesta, a la vez de que guardaba el pequeño libro en una bolsita.

-Y a quien quieres ver sonreír Steven?.

El pequeño se puso rojo como tómate, se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y con gran entusiasmo hablo.

-A una persona muy especial.

-Es tu novia o algo así? -preguntó Peridot con cierto tono gracioso y una leve sonrisa.

-Si. Y en algún momento nos casáremos y seremos muy felices!.

-Suenas muy decidido Steven -dijo Lapis mientras le arrebataba la bolsita a la de anteojos y se la entregaba a Steven con su cambio -Aquí tienes, espero la hagas sonreír con esto Steven -agregó, para que después le sonriera.

-Gracias!, gracias por todo! -agradecio el pequeño esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Steven salió a toda prisa del local y dejó solas a esas dos en aquel lugar. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solo para que Peridot hablara mientras se alejaba del mostrador.

-Qué niño más peculiar no?.

-Si.

-Y pobresillo de el. Ese libro es muy malo. No tiene nada de gracia ninguno de los chistes.

-Ni lo menciones. La mayoría de esos libros son malos, pero ese en especial... Me hace preguntarme cómo le irá.

-Oh si lo sabías?. Entonces, por qué le diste ese si sabias?.

-No lo sé la verdad.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que no tenga novia y solo quiere conquistar o algo así.

Después de que difiera eso, el silencio abordó el lugar. Lapis se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras miraba el mostrador de la tienda, solo para que después le hablara de nuevo a su amiga Peridot.

-Sabes?. Algo me dice que volveremos a ver a ese pequeño muy pronto por aquí -dijo a la par de que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.


	7. Chistes para el corazón

Ahora con aquel libro de chistes. El pequeño Steven se dedicó a leerlos, aprendérselos y a saber cómo utilizarlos. Ya que como le había dicho su padre, los chistes merecen su tiempo y su momento. Si es que quería hacer reír a su querida Perla, claro.

Steven se ponía en el espejo de su baño, y todos los días sin falta. Recitaba los chistes y se imaginaba cómo podría contárselos a su joven profesora, y se ruborizaba fuertemente, al imaginarla sonreír a causa de sus chistes. Y todos los días sin falta alguna. Preparaba sus mejores chistes y se iba decidido a la escuela a contárselos a su querida maestra.

No había nada más que anhelaba en aquel momento, que poder verla sonreír de nuevo.

Siempre con la frente en alto, un poco despeinada pero arreglado y con una expresión decidida que resultaría tierna para cualquiera que lo viese. Se dirigía al nuevo salón de Perla y antes de hacer algo. Antes de siquiera entrar al salón. Se tomaría su tiempo para poder verla desde lo lejos.

Allí sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en una hoja con una expresión seria y calmada. Ojos tranquilos pero con cierto melancolía.

El pequeño se preocupó al ver aquello. Le dolía ver a "su Perla"así, no le gustaba ni un poco. Realmente le gustaría saber que era lo que le pasaba. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba? ¿Por que ya no le hablaba más? ¿Y por qué lo ignoraba ahora? Se sentía triste al solo recordar esas cosas, no entendía mucho y se culpaba por ello. "¿Por que tengo que ser tan pequeño?" Se preguntaba. "¿Por qué no puedo saber lo que piensa Perla?"

La joven maestra seguía en su escritorio escribiendo con esa mirada triste. Solo para que después dejara de hacerlo y mirara el salón, los pupitres vacíos y checara el reloj del aula mientras pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa. "A esta hora el vendría a confesarse como de costumbre". Era muy gracioso y tierno presenciar aquello. Realmente lo comenzaba a extrañar demasiado.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Lo aquellas confesiones que intento detener en el pasado, ahora las extrañaría y hasta quería que pasara de nuevo. Aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo.

-Señorita Perla.

El silencio del salón fue interrumpido por una pequeña voz. Perla de inmediato volteo a donde provenía y se encontró con ese rostro decidido y ruborizado tan tierno de Steven.

-Yo... Digo... -el pequeño dirigió la mirada al suelo y después de un corto silencio agregó -Lo siento...

La joven profesora no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Quería hablarle de inmediato pero antes de hacerlo, algo la detuvo.

No podía seguir fomentando aquella fantasía del pequeño. Debía acabar aquello, Steven se tenía que olvidar de ella. Si seguía esto, las personas volverían a malinterpretar todo y todo se acabaría.

Por lo que con todo la fuerza que pudo conseguir. Se paró de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula, mientras que evitaba ver a toda costa al pequeño enamorado. "Así tienen que ser las cosas Steven" se dijo así misma con tristeza mientras se encontraba ahora en los pasillos de la escuela "Es por tu bien Steven".

Steven se quedó inerte y sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse. Parecía como si rompería a llorar, pero no dejaría que eso pasara. Debía seguir intentando.

Por lo que se tallo los ojos con rapidez y salió del salón a toda prisa. Miro como Perla ya se encontraba avanzando por los desiertos y largos pasillos de la escuela, y comenzó a dirigirse con ella.

-¡Señorita Perla!

La joven profesora escucho el llamado pero terminó por ignorarlo y siguió caminando sin voltear atrás.

-¡Señorita Perla!

El pequeño estudiante siguió llamándola, caminaba con más prisa siguiendo a su maestra. Y conforme más tiempo pasaba y está no respondía. La voz se le comenzaba a quebrar y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Y cuando se encontraba más cerca de ella, comenzó a llorar.

-¡Por favor! Espere... -dijo Steven mientras comenzaba sollozar.

Se detuvo por fin. Tapo su cara y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas inevitables que caían por su rostro. Le dolía tanto que lo ignorara y le dolía tanto no poder verla sonreír de nuevo. Y no entendía por qué, aquel día en su casa, Perla le había dicho que no la dejará de amar si ahora le hacía aquello.

Perla se detuvo al darse cuenta del tono triste de Steven y de escuchar aquellos pequeños sollozos.

Volteo a verlo y se lo encontró despeinado y aún limpiándose las lágrimas con un rubor notable.

No dejaban de salir lágrimas de su rostro, aún cuando se las limpiaba. Murmuró un par de veces "espere" mientras seguía quitándose las lágrimas. Solo para que después sintiera una mano delicada en su hombro y una voz dulce que le hablará.

-No llores Steven... No llores por favor...

El pequeño se quitó las manos del rostro y vio a su joven profesora mirándolo. Parecía triste y sus ojos se encontraban a punto de llorar, pero una vez que las miradas de los dos se encontrarán, esa tristeza pareció desvanecerse un poco.

Steven dejo de llorar de repente. Se puso rojo como un tómate y se tallo rápidamente los ojos, para que después pusiera un rostro decidido y serio, y hablara con tono fuerte. No podía perder la oportunidad.

-"Yo era adicto al jabón... Ahora estoy Limpio"

Perla se le quitó la tristeza y entro a una pequeña sensación de confusión y curiosidad.

-Oh... ¿que cosa? -preguntó Perla con suavidad.

-"Yo era adicto al jabón, ahora estoy limpio" -el pequeño repitió de nuevo y se puso aún más rojo, bajo la mirada y se le generó una expresión de tristeza, solo para después agregará con timidez -Es un chiste... Yo quería hacerte reír... -dejo de mirar al suelo y miro a su profesora de frente -Quería ver su sonrisa... Lo siento...

La joven profesora se ruborizó a más no poder y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. El pequeño al ver este gesto, le brillaron los ojos y su tristeza se esfumó por completo.

-Ven aquí Steven -dijo Perla mientras estiraba sus brazos e invitaba al pequeño a un abrazo.

Steven no perdió tiempo y fue a abrazar a su joven profesora. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a sonreír a la vez de que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Perecía como si fueran a llorar, pero no sería de tristeza.

Se encontraban felices ahora.

-Te extrañe Steven.

El pequeño al escuchar esto, se aferró aún más al abrazo. Y Perla al sentir eso, se le escapó una risita dulce.

-No me ignore... No deje de hablarme por favor...

-Está bien Steven... No volveré a ignorar a mi pequeño.


	8. Dulce Helado

El abrazo se veía eterno, y Steven parecía que nunca quería soltar a Perla de sus brazos. Mientras que la joven profesora solo sonreía al sentir que el pequeño la abrazaba con fuerza y daba por hecho que no la quería dejar ni por un solo segundo.

Pero claro debían de separarse. Estaban en los pasillos de la escuela y si cualquiera los veía de esa forma, lo más probable es que habrían consecuencias nada favorables para los dos. Y la joven profesora tenía muy en cuenta esto y no aguantaría ver llorar de nuevo a "su pequeño". Debía de separarse y pensar en qué hacer.

El pequeño se alejo un poco del abrazo y hablo con cierta voz decidida, rostro rojo como tómate, acomopañado de unos ojos brillos de enamorado, se veía como el primer día que se le confenso.

-Señorita Perla...

-¿Si Steven?

-Estoy... Estoy muy enamorado de usted... Y yo... Yo quisiera... ¡Yo quisiera que fuera mi novia... !-dijo el pequeño rojo como tómate, con una expresión más que decidida.

Perla sonrió y se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

-Ay Steven. No sabes cuánto te extrañe -dijo para que después le diera un dulce beso en la frente.

Era bonito y tierno escuchar eso para la joven y desafortunada profesora. Nunca en toda su vida llego a imaginarse que algo así le sucediera a decir verdad, nunca pensó que tendría un alumno que se enamoraría de ella y estuviera tan decidido a conquistarla a como fuera lugar. Y lo más impresionante de todo, nunca llegó a pensar que eso le llegara agradar tanto.

Realmente le gustaba todo eso en cierta parte y realmente era de las pocas veces en su vida, que alguien podía causarle tal sentimiento extraño como aquel que sentía con el pequeño.

No se sabría decir si era acausa de la ternura, de las palabras o del pequeño mismo. Ella no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero fuese lo que fuese. Hacía que su corazón latiera a más de lo normal, sintiera felicidad y que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

La joven profesora se separó del abrazo, y miro al pequeño con ternura. Se levantó y miro a los alrededores con cierta inseguridad, solo para que después suspirase al percatarse que no había ninguna persona la cual hubiese visto lo anterior.

No podría ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado si alguien hubiera visto eso. No era mucho eso la verdad, pero las personas lo verían mal sin dudas, tan siquiera una parte de ellas.

Se quedó un tanto pensativa por un par de segundos con analizar un tanto la situación, solo para que después su hilo de pensamientos fuera cortado, al sentir como una mano pequeña agarraba la suya. Pudo sentir calidez.

Provocando que bajara la mirada y se encontrará con aquel niño mirándola. Su cabellera alborotada rizada y sus ojos brillantes y sus cachetes ruborizados. Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas al verlo así. Bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de su reacción. Le daba vergüenza el saber que una adulta como ella, llegará a ponerse de ese modo por un pequeño.

-¿Podría invitarle un helado señorita Perla?

-Oh, bueno... Seguro, vamos -respondió la joven profesora sin pensar ni un poquito.

-Muchas gracias mi princesa... -dijo Steven bajando la mirada avergonzado y con una leve sonrisa dulce.

"¿Princesa?" pensó de inmediato la profesora poniéndose roja en su totalidad. Incluso llegó a paralizarse unos segundos por eso, "¿ ..De donde saca todo eso... ?

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Perla? -preguntó el pequeño preocupado.

-Uh ¿yo.. ? ..Digo... -tomó una pausa y llevo una de sus manos a su rostro -...Me encuentro bien Steven...

"Muy bien a decir verdad mi pequeño"

Steven le sonrió con cachetes ruborizados. Y Perla solo apartó un poco la mirada con nerviosismo.

Vaya extrañeza. Pero una extrañeza linda e inocente clave aclarar.

Pronto fueron por lo helados, y esa extrañeza se veía más cuando se encontraban en el parque. La joven profesora se encontraba nerviosa en una banca, miraba a todas partes constantemente para ver si las personas la miraban mientras que el pequeño fue a comprar dos helados en un puestesito cercano de ahí. Ella iba a comprarlos, pero el se lo negó, quería comprarlos el mismo. Por lo que ella espero.

Perla seguía alerta y pensaba que todos la miraban casi todo el tiempo, pensaba ingenuamente que los del parque sabían que ella era una maestra y que venía con aquel pequeño, que resultaba ser su alumno.

Estaba un poquito paranoica a decir verdad. "¿Por qué le dije que si?" se preguntó varias veces a la vez de llevaba sus manos a su rostro y pensaba "Si alguien nos ve y reconoce. No sé ni lo que pasará... "

Seguía aún nerviosa pero pronto todo eso se disiparía al llegar un hombre con ella, esbozando una sonrisa y comenzando a hablarle. Por la mirada del tipo y su forma de hablar, a los pocos Perla ya sabia de que se trataba, y cuando terminaba sus últimas palabras con un par de adulaciones por la belleza de ella y un pedido de numero. La joven profesora había confirmado sus sospechas, y el sujeto ya la había invitado a salir.

Perla se mostró amable, iba declinar de inmediato pero no quiso interrumpir sus palabrerías. Espero a que terminara, y justo termino. Ella a penas iba comenzar a hablar, solo para que Steven llegará primero y el soltara palabras.

"¡Oiga usted!", fue lo primero que recitó en voz alta y sería. No lucía serio, pero intentaba serlo aún cuando era un pequeño con cabellera alborotada, el cual yacía al frente de aquel hombre sosteniendo dos conos de nieve de fresa con sus dos manos.

Solo para que después comenzará aventarse un diálogo, donde se incluía constantemente "Mi Perla", "Amor", "Respeto" y "Usted Cualquiera". Además de que repetía una y otra vez, la belleza de su profesora.

El pequeño lucia celoso a simple vista, aquel sujeto se quedó extrañado mirándolo y la joven profesora estaba completamente roja y avergonzada.

Steven no veía el tiempo de parar su discurso y hacerlo cada vez más extenso. Ya hasta las personas que rondaban el parque, se quedaban parados curiosos e intrigados. Unos sonreían y algunos se quedaban algo ruborizados por la situación.

El propio hombre se quedó ahora completamente confundido y Perla parecía que moriría de vergüenza y sonrojez en cualquier momento.

La joven profesora optó por acabar con esta situación demasiada peculiar. Se paró de la banca, agarro del brazo al pequeño con delicadeza y este por fin dejo de hablar al ver que "su Perla" lo agarraba.

Los dos se alejaron del lugar, y el hombre quedó extrañado y casi perdido, mientras que todos los curiosos que miraban, se encontraban asombrados por todo eso que acababa de ocurrir.


	9. Cásese Conmigo

Ya no sabía qué hacer la pobre joven profesora. Ahora pensaba qué tal vez fue excesivo salir corriendo de ahí con el pequeño enamorado, probablemente al fin y al cabo, la situación pasada no se había visto mal, y si se había llegado a ver mal, ahora se vería peor como había escapado con el.

Ahora se encontraban a fuera de una tienda con aquel enamorado, sentados en unas mesitas. Perla con las manos en el rostro mientras se encontraba aún sonrojada y Steven mirándola con los dos helados, sonrojado y curioso.

-¿Perla... ?

-¿Si Steven? -contestó aún cubriéndose el rostro y con tono desalentador.

-¿No vas querer el helado... ? Traje de sabor fresa, pero si no te gusta la fresa puedo ir a comprar otro... -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojado.

Perla quito sus manos de su rostro y miro a Steven aún con los helados y con una expresión dulce y tímida. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así.

-Me gusta la fresa Steven, gracias -dijo suavemente a la vez de que agarraba el helado.

El pequeño sonrío y se ruborizó aún más.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo -hablo la profesora mostrándole un lugar junto a ella.

Steven no dudó ni un segundo en sentarse con ella. No pudo evitar emocionarse, y cuando ahora yacía a un lado de Perla. Comenzaron a platicar esos dos mientras probaban de la nieve de fresa y sonreían, y una atmósfera agradable no tardó en presentarse en el lugar. Y en cierto punto dejaron de hablar para que un silencio bonito se diera, donde solo había sonrisas leves, miradas dulces y ni una sola voz.

El pequeño no podia evitar mirar a la joven adulta y quedarse anonadado de ella. Bajaba su mirada sonrojado a más no poder. "Parece como si estuviéramos una cita, como en las películas" pensaba en toda su inocencia, y completamente perdido en el amor.

-¿En que piensas?

Steven levantaba la mirada aún rojo como tómate y respondió.

-En nada, no pienso en nada... -dijo mientras le sonreía, solo para que después de un breve lapso digiera aún esbozando esa sonrisa -Oye, "¿Sabes por qué a nadie le gusta los limones?"

Perla sonrió por aquella pregunta.

-No, ¿por qué?

-"Porque son muy amargados"

El pequeño sonrío y Perla río un poco. No fue un chiste tan bueno que digamos, pero la sonrisa fue gracias de quién lo contó y no necesariamente por el chiste. Además de que Steven tenía esa expresión ruborizada tierna y de inocencia pura con esa sonrisa dulce.

Uno no podía evitar sonreír al verlo así. Llegaba a verse tierno.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Yo lo invente -respondió el pequeño con cierto orgullo aún con sus cachetes rojos.

-Entonces es un excelente chiste Steven -hablo con dulzura la joven profesora sonriéndole y con un rubor tenue en las mejillas.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que le guste... -bajo la mirada al escuchar aquello. Qué bonito se sentia escuchar eso de ella para el pequeño.

Perla le sonrió de nuevo y Steven comenzó a contarle varios chistes inocentes y uno que otro malo a decir verdad. Pronto terminaron de comerse los helados y el pequeño le pidió tímidamente, que si podía tomar la mano de la profesora. Ella aceptó en seguida con rubor en las mejillas debido a la petición inocente, y pronto el pequeño entrelazo su mano con la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Perla y ella sonrió al sentir como se acurrucaba Steven. Otro silencio agradable apareció en el lugar y mientras el pequeño pensaba sobre lo bonito que la estaba pasando, la joven profesora pensaba en que hacer con semejante situación por la cual pasaba.

Y al pasar ponerse a pensar sobre la situación, Perla Sufría de contradicciones constantes, quería al pequeño a su modo a decir verdad, aunque no lo admitiese. Pero a la vez sabía que eso estaba mal y creía, que todo lo que hacía con el era malo y el darle cuerda al pequeño era inaceptable. Y ahí es donde comenzaba una pequeña guerra interior suya.

No estaba haciendo nada malo la verdad, pero a los ojos de algunos así lo veían. Y al final por todo eso, no sabía qué hacer. Si decidía que iba acabar con el amor del pequeño, no tardaba en cambiar esa decisión a no hacerlo, y luego eso pasaba a la inversa. ¿Qué debía ser entonces?

-Perla... -su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por Steven.

-¿Si Steven?

-¿Podría casarse conmigo cuando crezca... ?

La joven profesora no recitó palabra alguna, su mirada reflejo tristeza y sonrió levemente.

-Claro... -tomó una pausa y luego agregó -Se está haciendo tarde Steven, tu madre dijo que a las 5 y ya falta poco para que de esa hora. Es tiempo de regresar.

-Está bien... -dijo el pequeño sonriente y sonrojado.

Se levantó de la silla y antes de Perla hiciera lo mismo, le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla. La joven profesora solo sonrió al sentir aquello. Solo para que después los dos se levantarán y se fueran del lugar.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Perla le dio una explicación falsa, del porque el ya no podía ir a su salón a confesarse. Steven protestó un poco, pero termino cediendo por su Perla.

Gracias a dios le había dicho eso, porque pareciera que pronto las cosas no iban a ir también, pero quién sabe. Tal vez no pasaría nada al final y no habría nada de qué preocuparse, ¿no?


	10. Todo Igual

Pasaron un par de días después de los helados, ya sería un miércoles cuando el pequeño enamorado ignorando todo lo que la joven profesora le había dicho, se presentaría en su salón de nuevo recitando lindos poemas de amor con un ramo de distintas flores en su mano para que después se lo entregará a su querida maestra. Le había dicho "te amo" enfrente de todos rojo como tómate y los otros pequeños se ruborizaban junto a la profesora que no se creía como Steven había hecho eso de nuevo.

Lo saco del salón y le explico la situación nuevamente. El solo asintió mientras se encontraba muy sonrojado mirándola, perdido en aquellos ojos que consideraba los más hermosos de todos.

Tan solo el día termino y al siguiente pasó lo mismo, ahora en el receso entregándole un pequeño presente hecho a mano, hablándole una canción bonita la cual le recordaba a ella y se la dedicaba para que después la abrazará de sorpresa con fuerza y sumó cariño.

Para Perla no hubo explicación alguna la cuál podía dar a sus compañeros, y aunque no se diera cuenta en se momento. Profesoras y profesores, veían esto de una manera inquietante.

Calmar el amor de un chiquillo como Steven, resultó en algo imposible. Ella era un iman para sus miradas, sus sonrisas y toda su completa atención. Incluso muchos ya decían que el pequeño de cabellera rizada y alborotada era el problema de todo, y Perla era la inocente aquí. Y a Perla esto no era algo que le disgustaba puesto a que no podía pararlo por completo o simplemente dejar de pensar en el, por extraño que suene.

El corazón de Steven no paraba, su muy joven corazón no dejaba de amar y querer tener más oportunidades con Perla por imposible que fuera. Era un ejemplo de como antes ya se había dicho, para los enamorados más grandes que después de tanto rato de vida habían perdido el entusiasmo por completo de querer conseguir a ese alguien.

La joven profesora preocupada con pensamientos relacionados a Steven principalmente, entro a la sala de maestros. Se sentó en una mesa y las miradas extrañadas y fastidio no faltaron hacia ella. Solo un par de docentes le dedicaron aquello, un hombre y dos mujeres que circulaban de una edad de entre 30 y 40. Los mismos que se divertían de la situación de Perla.

Habían una que otra voz sonando antes de Perla entrara al salón, pero nada más entro y un silencio nada agradable se hizo presente. Incluso en el ambiente había algo de tensión y incomodidad.

El timbre sonó, se escucho como los profesores se levantaron de las sillas y luego salieron del lugar con normalidad y Perla antes de que pudiera salirse junto a los demás a impartir clase, en la pura entrada se encontró nuevamente con el director de la escuela. Mirándola exclusivamente a ella, diciendole después que tenía que hablar con ella.

Los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas de la sala de maestros. Perla no se mostró nerviosa si no triste, sabía lo que iba suceder ciertamente, ya tenía pensado que esto ocurriría pronto. Y antes de que las palabras rompieran el silencio, un suspiro pesado fue expulsado por la esbelta.

Sonrío un poco, ya se había tardado en reunirla para comentar el "problema" a decir verdad.

-Ay Perla, no sé ni cómo empezar -soltó el director mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa.

Pasó unos segundos de puro silencio y luego el hombre la miro a ella.

-Supongo que sabes porqué estoy aquí -se tomo un silencio y preguntó con voz tenue -¿Por qué no detuviste eso?

¿Por qué no detener? ¿Por qué no destruir ese amor? Para Perla no había forma pero realmente si la había. Era simple, pero ella no pudo hacerlo o simplemente no quiso. ¿Pero por qué no querer hacerlo? Si eso era.

No quería verlo llorar, no quería hacerlo sentir mal ni romper su corazón o tal vez fue que el fue muy fuerte y nunca se rindió. Había una solución fácil para ello y está no era más que ser "cruel" y no consolarlo después de eso, pero eso ni pensarlo, pobre pequeño enamorado si lo hacía, ella no podría.

Aún conservaba sus regalos y sus mejillas se hacían rojas al ver tanto optimismo por conquistarla, y se apenaba de todo el asunto como si de una niña se tratase. Le gustaba verlo, le gustaba abrazarlo y no lo quería lejos de ella. Se sentía muy perdida en sus pensamientos y se encontraba con no saber qué hacer.

¿Quién lo diría? Steven un chiquillo y tenía a la joven profesora muy confundida de su mente, de sus acciones y de más. Era un sentimiento extraño.

-Se qué tú no tienes la culpa Perla, sé que no te gustaría dañar a un niño y eso es bueno, pero me he quedado en problemas por ello. No falta mucho para que una voz se salga de aquí, una que sea escuchada y nos metamos en un escándalo. Tu y toda la escuela -dio un suspiro miro a unos estantes y agregó -Solo queda una sola cosa por hacer.

Perla lo miro y bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Para ella le era claro lo que vendría, pero ella también lo vio como la mejor solución.

Ya pronto volvió a su clase, le dijieron que podía irse, pero decidió terminar la clase como es debido y en todo momento se preguntó lo que le pasaría a Steven de ahora en adelante y también a ella. Si es que lo volvería a ver alguna vez en el futuro, como sería su vida. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera feliz y que en algún momento cuando fuera debido, encontrará el amor y este le fuera correspondido.

La tristeza la abordó en algún punto, sintió una pesadez en los ojos y a la vez sonrío al recordar al pequeño confesándose. "No falta mucho" pensó a la vez de que miraba la entrada del salón.

El tiempo pasó y el timbre sonó, los alumnos ya comenzaban a guardar sus cosas y la joven profesora hablo amablemente.

-Muy bien eso sería todo, cuídense mucho -dijo dando por concluida la clase.

Al momento de decir esto, todos los niños del aula se levantaron de sus pequeñas sillas con rapidez, todos salieron del salón con cierto entusiasmo mientras reían y hablaban. Después de un rato toda el aula quedó desierta, oh bueno a excepción de Perla que ordenaba sus cosas con calma a la vez de que miraba constantemente la puerta del aula.

Al terminar de ordenar todo, se quedó en silencio mirando los pupitres. Miraba el salón pensativa, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos la hicieron voltear y se encontró con el pequeño enamorado de cabellera rizada.


	11. Amor Inocente (Final)

Steven esbozó una sonrisa dulce como siempre, pero al solo dar unos cuantos pasos y mirar mejor a su querida profesora, su sonrisa se esfumó por completo dando entrada a una expresión de preocupación y tristeza. Algo andaba mal, lo supo al instante, su expresión no decía nada bueno, sus movimientos casi nulos y esa atmósfera tan delicada que sentía le aseguraba que algo estaba mal, aún considerando su corta edad pudo notar todo esto

Perla le sonrió tenuemente, pero en sus ojos no podía verse más que tristeza. "Algo pasa" se dijo el pequeño, que aceleró el paso confundido y no vio más que hacer que abrazar a su profesora esperando reconfortar lo que desconocía.

-Steven... -soltó Perla con voz baja mientras correspondía al abrazo con delicadeza.

Por lo menos ya no había ese sentimiento de ella de desconcierto. Antes lo había abrazado con cierta duda, con cierto sentimiento de preocupación notable. Ahora no era así, y era por la situación en la que se encontraba. Todo estaba claro ya, el camino que debía de tomar había sido trazado ya.

Steven se separó un poco al pasar un pequeño lapso, su mirada mostraba insegura y sin perder más el tiempo, hablo.

-¿Qué sucede... ? Algo está pasando ¿verdad? -preguntó dudoso.

Perla lo miro, puso su mano en la cabeza de el y acaricio su cabello levemente. Se detuvo en un punto y mirándolo a los ojos, hablo con tono suave.

-Si, algo sucede Steven, algo sucede -se pudo ver tristeza en su voz.

El pequeño se quedó inerte por segundos, solo para que de repente sus ojos se cristalizaran y la tristeza en el, se hiciera notable.

Sea por la incertidumbre o el ver a su querida profesora con melancolía, el ahora se encontraba triste de algo que ciertamente desconocía, pero sabía que no se trataba de algo bueno. Recordó al momento las advertencias de ella y con gran culpa vio que había hecho mal.

-Me tengo que ir Steven -dijo cabizbaja sin soltarse de su alumno -Seré profesora en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí, y... Y bueno, eso es todo...

Perla sintió como el pequeño la abrazaba ahora más fuerte, el ocultaba su rostro en el torso de ella a la vez de que comenzaba a soltar las primeras lágrimas.

-¿A dónde irás... ? ¿Es... Es por mi culpa verdad... ? Es mi culpa ¿no.. ? -hablo Steven queriendo no romper en llanto.

La joven profesora lo miro con ternura, agarro su rostro con suavidad y limpio un par de sus lágrimas y luego le sonrió dulcemente.

-No llores Steven, por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar. Eso me pone muy triste en verdad...

El pequeño al escuchar aquello, le dieron más ganas de llorar, pero no se dejó aunque fuera casi imposible. Se quitó las lágrimas con dificultad y ya que estas habían sido quitadas según el, pronto se presentaron más y más lágrimas. Al ver lo inútil de su esfuerzo por no llorar, comenzó a sollozar y a ponerse más triste por ello.

"Ojalá fuera más fuerte... " se dijo en su mente, "¿Por qué tengo que ser un pequeño? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte para ella... ? Ojalá no fuera solo un niño." Cosas imposibles deseaba el pequeño.

-Tranquilo Steven -dijo ella ahora triste -No te pongas triste, no hiciste nada malo y nada de esto es tu culpa mi pequeño...

Lo separó un poco para verlo mejor, Steven se limpiaba aún sus ojos llorosos y Perla lo miraba con aquel sentimiento de añoranza. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería y claro no quería verlo así.

-No llores, se fuerte por mi Steven...

El pequeño la miro con esa mirada cristalina. Las palabras llegaron completamente a el, y hizo caso a lo que decía por difícil que se le hiciera.

-¿Está bien... ? -le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Está bien... -soltó un tanto más calmado, tomó una pequeña pausa y luego agregó con una voz entrecortada -Yo... Yo la quiero mucho... Me enamore de usted señorita Perla...

-Ay Steven... -dijo Perla melancólica -Ya veras que pronto conocerás a alguien de tu edad que vas a querer mucho... Todavía eres muy joven y tienes toda una vida por delante...

-Yo no... Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti...

-No digas eso, todavía hay...

-No -soltó interrumpiendola -Yo solo te quiero a ti, no me diga eso por qué nunca dejaré de amarla. Y si es necesario, esperaré...

La profesora sonrío y se sonrojó, se inclinó un poco y beso la cabellera de su pequeña alumno. Steven se ruborizó intensamente y su expresión cambió a una más tranquila.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar mucho Steven -dijo un poco graciosa Perla.

-No hay problema con eso, esperaré lo que sea debido, solo no me haga esperar por siempre... -dijo con determinación Steven.

Ella sonrió un poco más y los dos se abrazaron y decidieron quedarse callados por lo que les restaba de tiempo, compartiendo un agradable silencio y disfrutando un último momento juntos. Solo la pobre joven profesora Perla y el pequeño enamorado Steven. 

"Fueron agradables esos días mi Steven."


	12. Amor Inocente OST

•Girls - Death in las Vegas.

•Trouble - Cage the Elephant

•Las Batallas - Café Tacvba

•Uncle Albert - Paul McCartney

•Ohh la la - Faces

•A Certain Someone - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Canciones con las que escribí este fic uwu

Díganme que les pareció. ¿Como se les hizo?

Aqui termina "Amor Inocente". Gracias por leer :3


End file.
